Raltir's Heir, His Honor the Supreme Counselor Dave Ellis
Supreme Counselor Dave Ellis, born David Anthony Ellis I in January of 1974, is the ruler of the Northern Aelian States of Raltirian Denethier. He took the throne in 1997, and since then has led the nation through an era of development. His first notable accomplishment was the ending of the Third Denethrien Civil War in 1998. In 2000, the country began to fall into an economic recession, which was ended by the Supreme Counselor's decision to invade Iberia in order to ocean resources. Dave Ellis is the first Denethrien leader to establish control over coastal installations, whereas earlier leaders had to rely on foreign powers to harbor the Denethrien navy. Supreme Counselor Ellis' greatest acheivement, by far, is the annexing of the Denethrien Plains from Freiesland, reuniting the lands of the Northern Aelian peoples 2500 years after the conquest of the plains by Greek colonists. Early Life Dave Ellis was born into the Denethrien Royal Family on January 25, 1974, in a hospital in the highland city of Kras, ancient center of the Medieval Council of Lords. His father, then Supreme Counselor Jacob Ellis II, lived at the Imperial Palace in Eldor, which was, at the time, rather humble for a palace. After being born, Dave was raised mainly by his mother, Alexandra, with the help of a few nannies. His father, occupied with keeping the moderately stable nation intact, was for several years, unable to do much for his son, other than fund his growing up. His father was, however, a man who followed the path laid down by Raltir's Principles, and so he saw the need to be by his son's side as he grew up. The Supreme Counselor raised his son much as he should have. He taught Dave to be an honest man, sticking to his morals and working always for his fellow people. In 1985, his elder brother, Kyle, died while skiing in the rich highland snows. Now heir to the Denethrien throne, Dave Ellis was taught by his father and his teachers at his schools how to lead a nation. His father was more responsible for explaining to him the ways of leading the nation, while he learned, at school, military strategy and tactics, politics, world history, military history, and other things, not to mention regular mathematics and writing. He had been going to these schools since he was five, save the military schools, which he joined at the age of ten, but he transferred to a legitimate military officer training school at the age of fifteen. Beginning of Military Career In 1990, the Third Denethrien Civil War broke out. At this time, Dave Ellis was 16 years old. In a year or two, he knew he was going to join the army, despite his father's objections. It was all he could do, he decided, to serve his country. At 17, he registered for service, and at the age of 18, he was trained and deployed to the front as a First Sergeant. Serving with the men of the 18th Dragoon Division, he fought from a Bradley IFV, which carried troops to the battle zone, dropped them off, and then joined the battle. In 1992, he saw his first action in a small skirmish in a town 80km from Eldor. For the duration of the war, the Raltirian Honor Guard insisted that he fight with them, so that they might protect the heir to the throne, but Dave Ellis refused, claiming that if he were truly fit to lead the people of Denethier, he could fight alongside them. His unit fought all over the Eldor region, but despite any of their efforts, the war seemed to drag on without end. In 1995, during a daring Seperatist attack on the valley around the capital at Eldor, Dave Ellis saw up close the potential of what is currently one of his favorite war machines, the Auroch Heavy Tank. Category:Wendler Continents Category:Continent of Aels Category:Characters of Aels